


Not An Easy Decision

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), mild angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal smiled patiently and backed up, so that their eyes met. “That's not why I was smelling you,” he said. “Though I probably should have prefaced by asking if you're feeling better.”“Well, 'better' is a strong word, but I'm feeling mildly less shitty,” Will said with a tired smirk. “Why? You think you know what's wrong with me, doctor?”“Well, that depends on if you're feeling well enough to hear it,” Hannibal said. “I would advise you to avoid stressful situations for the foreseeable future.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 276





	Not An Easy Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Fuzzy here, back on my bs with more pregnant Will! I'll probably go back and forth between the sort of alternate season 1 timeline from my last installment and this post-fall au, depending on the prompt and which timeline I feel it would fit better. 
> 
> (I might also start taking suggestions for prompts just fyi)
> 
> This one was based off a Discord conversation from a while back in which Hannibal could sense it on the first day Will started having morning sickness, plus some angst/uncertainty of whether it would be ethical for two men in their position to bring a child into their world. And, of course, plenty of fluff. Enjoy!

Will cursed under his breath as he reached up with a shaky hand to flush the voided contents of his stomach. He couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up feeling this nauseated, but he absolutely hoped it would pass sooner rather than later. His limbs felt like lead as he forced himself upright again and stumbled over to the sink to brush his teeth. Looking back into the bedroom, he was relieved to see that Hannibal was still asleep. Or, more likely, just had the courtesy to pretend that he was sleeping and hadn't just seen Will in such a pitiful state.

Once he'd successfully rid his mouth of the taste of bile, he quietly made his way back to bed and slipped back under the covers, snuggling up to Hannibal's chest in an attempt to get a few more minutes of sleep. What he was greeted with instead was a kiss on the forehead and...

“I know, I smell like I'm sick, you don't have to rub it in.”

Hannibal smiled patiently and backed up, so that their eyes met. “That's not why I was smelling you,” he said. “Though I probably should have prefaced by asking if you're feeling better.”

“Well, 'better' is a strong word, but I'm feeling mildly less shitty,” Will said with a tired smirk. “Why? You think you know what's wrong with me, _doctor?_ ”

“Well, that depends on if you're feeling well enough to hear it,” Hannibal said. “I would advise you to avoid stressful situations for the foreseeable future.”

Will raised an eyebrow. “I can promise you I'll be under much less stress if you just tell me what's wrong with me,” he said, though he had a feeling he knew what Hannibal was going to say...

“You're pregnant, Will.”

He blinked, unsure why he was surprised. Maybe it was hearing the word out loud. “You're sure you can tell this early?” he asked, knowing it was a dumb question. Even if it was too soon to detect the pregnancy hormones in his system with a regular test, Hannibal's sense of smell could definitely pick up the slightest change in his scent. And it had been long enough since his heat for him to start having early symptoms...

“I'm positive. And so are you,” Hannibal replied with a playful smile, earning a groan in return.

“Little early to be breaking out the dad jokes, isn't it?” Will asked, rolling onto his back and cupping his hands over his stomach. “Besides, are you sure that...?” He trailed off, unsure if he should finish the question.

“Am I sure of what, Will?” Hannibal asked. He waited, not wanting to push Will too far right now as he cautiously extended his hand to him, resting it on top of the jagged scar just above Will's navel. “It may be early, but there are things we can start talking about now.”

“Well...the thing is,” Will said, still hesitating to continue, and taking a deep breath. “Is it really a good idea for us to have a child? We're fugitives, Hannibal; we can't exactly provide a stable upbringing, being on the run constantly...not to mention a social life, an education...”

Hannibal nodded, stroking the edge of Will's scar with his thumb as he considered their options. “That is certainly cause for concern,” he said. “We could home school, I could teach them languages and art and music...”

Will looked down at his belly, trying to wrap his head around the idea of a life growing inside of him, below where his hands rested. On one hand, he'd always wanted a family, and he knew that Hannibal had wanted the same ever since he'd formed something of a family with him and Abigail all those years ago. On the other hand, what happened with her...well, it was one of several reasons that he told himself that he _shouldn't_ go through with this.

“I think I need a while to decide for sure what I want,” he said finally, sitting upright again. Before Hannibal could say anything or talk him into discussing the matter further, he stood up and headed for the bathroom again. Maybe a shower would help him clear his head.

~~

Six more weeks had passed since the discovery of Will's pregnancy and their initial conversation about how they would proceed. Will's morning sickness only got worse (and wasn't limited to just mornings) and he had become withdrawn, still conflicting with himself whether or not he wanted to keep the baby, whether it would even be _right_ to keep it, given their circumstances. Every time Hannibal would bring it up, he would find some convenient reason to change the subject, until finally the subject was dropped almost entirely. Will would talk to him when he was ready, Hannibal told himself.

Hannibal was almost finished with breakfast, but he hadn't heard Will come out of the shower yet. He lowered the heat on the stove to keep the sausages warm without the risk of burning, then moved to the bedroom and stood outside. He watched from the hallway as Will stepped out of the en suite bathroom, gripping at the towel around his waist. As he passed in front of the mirror in their shared bedroom, he stopped to eye his reflection curiously, giving Hannibal the opportunity to step in and join him. He noticed Will was clearly thinking something over as he hugged him from behind.

“You're showing,” he said, resting the palms of his hands on Will's lower belly and making him laugh nervously at the attention.

“Yeah, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't notice yet,” he said, leaning back against Hannibal's chest. “Guess I should be grateful you didn't notice before me, huh?”

“Who says I haven't?” he teased, lightly caressing the barely-there bump. “I thought it would be rude to point out, so I didn't say anything.”

“You pointed it out just now.”

“I saw the look in your eyes as you passed the mirror. I could tell you saw it too.” Hannibal met his gaze in their reflections and gave him a soft smile, bringing his hand up a few inches to trace the length of Will's scar. “You look perfect, you know.”

“You say that now, but what about when it gets harder to hide?” Will asked, placing his hands on top of Hannibal's.

“My opinion of you will not change with your body, Will,” Hannibal said. “Nothing could make me consider you anything less than beautiful.”

Will tried in vain to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. “I'm glad you think so, because, well...” He hesitated; he wasn't expecting to have this conversation this early in the morning. “I've been thinking a lot, and...I've decided I want to go through with it. I think we should keep the baby.”

Hannibal blinked in surprise. He had promised to support Will whether he wanted to proceed with the pregnancy or not, but if he were honest, he was a bit taken aback by how suddenly he'd come to a decision.

He was also, admittedly, relieved. He'd wanted to raise this child with Will from the beginning, but he held his tongue, knowing what a difficult decision this was for Will. Pressuring him wouldn't have helped things.

“You'll be a wonderful father, and I can't wait to see you through this and raise this child with you,” he said, still holding Will around his waist and softly kissing the scar on his neck where he'd bonded him so long ago. “Now, if your stomach isn't feeling especially finicky this morning, breakfast should be about ready.”


End file.
